Create a cat
by el mejor chica nunca lol
Summary: So ive been updating this so pleaz review and add ideas for my story! read prolouge before doing that though
1. Chapter 1

Create a cat

Hello!!! Brackenfurlover123 here, I am creating a story but I need cats so welcome to CREATE A CAT!!!!

My first fanfic will be based on 5 clans,

Brackenclan- Brackenclan is a different version of thunderclan, but every clan has its own power and Brackenclan has the power to blend in with any sort of branch, tree, fern, or bush. They are loyal, trustworthy and fierce and would do anything for their clan.

StarClan- The clan of the stars, the dead warriors, you should know what they can do and what they cannot do.

Valleyclan- ValleyClan is a different version of windclan and has the power to run as fast as a cheetah, also they can jump as high as a kangaroo on a energy boost. They are Fierce and are willing to die for any clan in trouble.

Streamclan- Streamclan is a different version of riverclan and has the ability to stay under water as long as they want, they can swim in any current and they never get cold. They are fierce and protect their territory like a cheetah to their cubs.

Tigerclan- Tigerclan is a different version of shadowclan, their power is the ability to battle with the fierceness of a tiger (Durr). They are loyal to their clan but will do anything to extend their territory, even attack another clan.

To create a cat there are certain standards, here are the requirements,

Name-

Rank-

Kin-

Mate-

Kits-

Age-

Gender-

Apprentice/Mentor-

Description-

Past-

Future-

Please be brief with these and leave them in the reviews.

I will get you Character in the story as fast as possible. If you want to be leader I will pick depending on how I think it will turn out. Thankyou!!


	2. BrackenClan allegiance 1

Brackenclan Allegiance

Leader: Swiftstar-white she-cat with ginger patches (icy blue eyes)

Apprentice: sootpaw-Dark gray tom with dark stripes

Deputy: Wolfpelt- Gray thick-furred cat with ragged tail (amber eyes)

Apprentice: Tigerpaw- Black Tom with White ringed tail (amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: WhiskerTail- Gray-Blue with white tail (blue eyes)

Apprentice: RunningPaw- Dark Brown Tom (Amber eyes)

Warriors: SandFire- Ginger with light blue stripes (Almost White eyes)

Apprentice: FreePaw- Pure White she-cat (White eyes)

LeopardPelt- Beautiful Golden she-cat with brown spots (green eyes)

Apprentice: IcePaw- Pure White she-cat (blue eyes)

LionFur- Big golden cat with white streaks across chest (blue eyes)

Apprentices: GrassPaw- Brown tom with black streaks (brown eyes) and SunPaw- Golden cat with black streaks on chest ( Green eyes)

Sandsong- Sandy gray color with black streaks down spine (Blue eyes)

Waterpine- Blue-Grey cat with white rings on tail (green eyes)

Apprentices: Earthpaw- Dusty brown cat with golden stripes (gold eyes)

And Hawkpaw- Light brown cat with black spots on tail (brown eyes)

Greeneyes- Very small blue-grey cat with black rings on tail (green eyes)

Apprentice: Mousepaw- Small dusky brown she-cat (brown eyes)

Shadowfall- Black cat with one white ear and paw (brown eyes)

Apprentice: TigerPaw- Golden tom with black streaks (gold eyes)

Apprentices: RunningPaw- Dark brown tom (amber eyes)

MousePaw- Small dusky brown she-cat (brown eyes)

FreePaw- Pure White she-cat (white eyes)

TigerPaw- Golden tom with black streaks (gold eyes)

HawkPaw- Light brown tom with spots on tail (brown eyes)

SootPaw- Dark brown tom with dark stripes (Amber eyes)

Earthpaw- Dusty brown cat with gold stripes (gold eyes)

GrassPaw-Brown tom with black streaks (brown eyes)

SunPaw- Golden cat with black streaks on chest (green eyes)

ApplePaw- Reddish cat with tan lines on tail (blue eyes)

Queens: Raintail- light gray she-cat with white tail tip (yellow eyes)

Kit: LittleKit- Light brown she-cat with white splotches (brown eyes)

WillowHeart- slivery-gray she-cat (big green eyes)

Apprentice: ApplePaw: Reddish cat with tan lines on tail (blue eyes)

Kits: None yet but is heavily Pregnant

Kits: LittleKit- Light brown she-cat with white splotches (brown eyes)

Elders: WhiteBelly- Badly Scarred black tom with white belly (blind and deaf) (Blue eyes)

Heatherfall- light brown she cat (one yellow eye and one blue eye)

OrangeClaw- Golden tom with unusually long claws (gold eyes)

Ok that is the first allegiance for Brackenclan

Sorry it took so long to make

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Brackenfurlover123


	3. Tigerclan allegaince

Tigerclan allegiance

_**Leader:**_ Bonestar- Bone white tom with blue eyes

_**Deputy:**_ Glowingsky- Black she-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice: Shadowpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes

_**Medicinecat: **_ Featherstream- grey striped tabby with feather blue eyes

_**Warriors: **_ Wolfheart- white tom with dark patches and scar over right eye, yellow eyes

Treetwig- brown tom with black streaks and green eyes

Sunnypelt- golden she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Moonfeather- light grey she-cat with feather blue eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw- Red tom with handsome brown eyes

Silvershadow- heavily scarred gray tom with unusual green eyes__

Shadeclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw- Black tom with brown eyes

Robintalon- Unusual red tom with blue eyes

_**Apprentices: **_Darkpaw- Black tom with brown eyes

Shadowpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw- red tom with handsome brown eyes

_**Queens: **_Windypelt- heavily pregnant light brown she-cat

_**Elders: **_ Halfear- brown tom with half and ear and green eyes (deaf)

Smallclaw- Tiny golden tom with very small claws

Goldenfur- Golden she-cat with small green eyes

Sorry it took so long to get this out you guys, I had to make up some characters cause I didn't have enouph

BYE!!!

Brackenfurlover123__


	4. streamclan allegiance

Streamclan allegiance

_**Leader:**_ Lilacstar- grey she-cat with pretty blue eyes

_**Deputy:**_ Brownheart- brown tom with brown eyes

_**Medicine cat: **_Silvertail- silver she-cat with unusual blue eyes

_**Warriors: **_Fawnstep- light brown she-cat with violet eyes

Nightsky- Former clan leader, black she-cat with dark brown eyes

Wavepelt- grey tom with stripes and dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw- Brown she-cat with honey colored eyes

Wolfpelt- grey tom with dark flecks and dark blue eyes

Birdsong- grey she-cat with brown flecks and dark brown eyes

_**Apprentices:**_ Honeypaw- Brown she-cat with honey colored eyes

_**Queens:**_ Moonfrost- silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes, heavily pregnant

Ravenfeather- black she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Riverkit- blue-grey she-cat with black eyes

Rainkit- grey-black tom with ice-blue eyes

_**Elders:**_ NONE (lol)

Sry for not updating, I did 2 allegiances just to make you guys happy

Brackenfurlover123


	5. valleyclan alllegiance

Valleyclan

_**Leader: **_Quailstar- Gray-blue she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw- Snow white tom with blue eyes

_**Deputy:**_ Shadowheart- grey tom with brown eyes

_**Medicinecat:**_ Spottedclaw- brown tom with white spots and blue eyes and unusually long claws

_**Warriors: **_ Treefall-__small brown tabby tom with brown eyes and deformed leg

Archeye- small tortoiseshell with black and brown arches (unusual black eyes)

Blowingfur- Tan grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Lilypetal- golden she-cat with gold eyes

Rednose- unusual red tom with green eyes

Falconfur- brown tom with brown eyes

Quickclaw- small fast brown tabby tom with unusual blue eyes

_**Apprentices:**_ Cloudpaw- snow white tom with blue eyes

_**Queens:**_ Yellowmoon- heavily pregnant large yellow she-cat

Runningwind- brown she-cat with brown eyes

Kits: fieldkit- golden she-cat, mousekit-brown tom, bunnykit- tan brown she-kit

_**Elders: **_ Tallclaw- black and white tom

Eaglefeather- black-brown tom, retired early due to hearing-loss

Soaringhawk- tan brown tom, retired early due to monster running him over, lol (alive)

Ok you guys that is the last allegiance, I won't make anymore because that's will take too long. Thanx for all of the cats!

Bye the way, I will be starting a prologue soon,


	6. Take over!

Once in a lifetime opportunity!

Ok, I am going to give you guys a chance to create the 1st prologue for create a cat, I will pick the best 1 and upload it to my file, I will also give credit to that person at the end of the chapter…

The rules are, it has to be about blowingfur and lilypetal… the prophecy is "The fur blowing in the breeze will unite with the petal of a lily to save the clan from the fur of a cursed falcon." It will take courage, bravery, and skillage" (lol) the person who tells it to them is bluestar. They are in a meadow with fur blowing everywhere and lily petals drifting about, then they will wake up and it will end the prologue, got it? Ok

You can make it as long as you want but you have to include lots of details and the rules that I wrote.. GOOD LUCK!

**Love you all! Luv, Pitchergurl1998 ( Brackenfurlover101)**


	7. Prolouge thanx to spiritgirl183 :

**Hi ****, my name is pitchergurl98 and this is the prologue for my story ****. Before you start to read it I would like to give thanx to spiritgirl183, for writing this prologue… I will be frequently holding contests to see who can write the best chapter ****. Hope you guys get a chance to follow my story and enter in some of te contests… ;) BYE!**

Lilypetal opened her eyes, a blast of cold wind piercing her fur. She looked around, and saw with shining eyes that ValleyClan's territory was billowing in a swaying motion around her. A bright, crescent moon shone on the waving grasses, and moonlit clouds drifted in the clear, starless sky.

Lily petals started to blow up around her, drifting and gently landing on her nose and pelt. She giggled as one tickled the edge of her tail, and she swiped it off in a fluid movement.

'what a peculiar place,' she thought to herself. She looked to her left, and saw with surprise the shadowed form of Blowingfur on the horizon. As her friend reached her, Lilypetal ran up to touch noses.

"What are you doing here?" Lilypetal inquired, golden eyes puzzled.

Blowingfur glanced around. "I don't know. This place is beautiful though. Is this...a dream?"

Lilypetal nodded. "I think so. But," Lilypetal tilted her head to the side, puzzled. "if it is, who's is it? And why is the other in it?" Both she-cats stood there, trying to get their bearings, while the soft lily petals drifted around them.

Suddenly, the huge shadow of a bird flew over them, and Lilypetal hissed in fright as she looked to the sky. A deadly falcon was circling them, unforgiving eyes trained on their small forms. It made a shallow dive, then screeched and started to fly away as a gust of air carrying lily petals carried it away from them.

As the falcon swooped away, a voice echoed around them. "The fur blowing in the breeze will unite with the petal of a lily to save the Clan from the fur of a cursed falcon." a blue-gray shape started to appear in front of Blowingfur and Lilypetal, and they whirled around to see a wise old she-cat with stars in her fur.

"Who are you?" Blowingfur growled, fear in her voice; she kept glancing in the direction of the falcon.

The blue-gray she-cat let out a mrrow of amusement. "Do not be afraid. I will not harm you. I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" Lilypetal echoed disbelievingly. She exchanged a glance with Blowingfur. "B-But, that means..."

"You're from the Old Forest!" Blowingfur blurted out, and immediately covered her mouth with her tail.

Bluestar took no notice of her outburst, just looked to the sky with a grave expression. "I must be quick." She turned back to the she-cats, a sense of urgency in her voice as she mewed, "Your mission will take bravery, courage, and skill."

"What mission?" Lilypetal asked, confusion in her voice. But the old leader was already fading away.

"Wait! Bluestar, what do you mean?" Blowingfur yowled, but the wind picked up, tossing her words away on the breeze. The shadow of the falcon returned, and Lilypetal looked up just as the falcon dived at her, malice and bloodlust in its eyes...

Lilypetal woke with a start, Blowingfur stirring in the nest beside her. Lilypetal blinked, the light filtering in from the entrance to the den blinding her momentarily.

'What as strange dream.' Lilypetal thought, blinking. She tried to remember what the she-cat had said. 'She said something about courage...and there was a blowing wind and petals flying...and...' "Oh!" Lilypetal whispered. '...Blowingfur...she was in it too! Should I tell her...?' She turned to her best friend, who was shaking scraps of moss from her pelt. She mewed a good morning to Lilypetal, then exited the den. '...Well, I don't want to worry her. I think I'll wait and see if I've figured it out first.' Lilypetal decided, then followed her friend outside.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did when I was picking… BYE!**

**Pitchergirl98**


	8. Waking up

**Waking up (Chapter 1)**

Blowingfur awoke to a paw prodding her side; she looked up to see the unusual red pelt of rednose standing in front of her. "Wake up, you're on dawn patrol." He hissed trying not to wake the other cats in the den. "Ok, ok Im coming" she said. Blowingfur heaved herself up from her nest and gave her chest a couple of embarrassed licks. She usually didn't sleep late. Memories came flooding through her mind as she walked out into the grassy clearing.

"So, BrambleStar fought with the fox until it let go of dovewing and fled. She had a deep gash in her shoulder and wouldn't make it if he didn't get her to a medicine cat fast…" Soaringhawk explained. "_Telling runningwind's kits how BrambleStar saved his future mates huh, I remember that story from when I was a kit." _"Blowingfur! Your zoning out again, get your useless lump of a body over here" Shadowheart called from the bramble thicket across the clearing.

"Coming!" she called. "_What is wrong with me today?" _she thought as she raced across the clearing to stand with her patrol made up of Rednose, Lilypetal, Quailstar, and Cloudpaw, his apprentice. "Alright, you cats go check on the Streamclan border, they have been redoing their scent markers every patrol."  
Shadowheart instructed. Together, the patrol raced towards the Streamclan border to check and see everything was okay and that they weren't crossing the border.

After checking everything, Quailstar told them to match up and search for prey in the fields. "Hey Blowingfur, wanna hunt with me?" Lilypetal called. "Sure, wait up." She yowled. "Shush or you'll scare all the prey away from here to the mountains" Rednose scolded. "Sorry" Blowingfur muttered. She bounded over to Lilypetal exclaiming how hot it was. Lilypetal's ears pricked; slowly she stalked forward and then pounced into the heather bush. "Did you get something Lilypetal?" I asked. "Yea! Come look, this thing is almost as big as me!" she replied.

I walked in to bush and cried out in surprise, she had caught a HUGE rabbit! "Wow, good job!" I exclaimed. "Thanks!" she replied. "Im gonna go see If I can go find any prey." I said as I streaked off, fast as a cheetah. I opened my mouth to sniff the air, scenting a mouse under a hazel bush 3-feet to my left. I stalked the little brown creature and pounced, killing it with a bite to the back of the neck.

I walked back to Lilypetal with the fresh-kill in my jaws. "Nice catch" she complimented. "Thanx" I replied. As we started to walk back to camp we head a deafening yowl! "where's it coming from?" I asked. "I don't know lets follow it!" she replied, starting to race off. I followed a little slower, reluctant to see what it was.

There, laying in the moonpool, was a dead body… Lilypetal yowled in horror as she noticed who it was. "no, no, no, no, NO!" I cried. NOT ….

_**To be continued**_

Cliffie! Sorry I got tired so I just made this, flamers allowed! Plz tell me if Im doing something wrong!


End file.
